When Two Worlds Collide
by MissBarbieGirl
Summary: Tess Rayner has dreams of performing ballet in the West End and she has always been pushed to do her best. Spencer McCarthy however, is from the wrong side of town. The troubled teen soon makes an enemy of Tess, but can love spring from so much hate?


It was early on the first day of the summer holidays but that wasn't going to mean a peaceful and relaxing day for Tess Rayner. She had been up an hour already and was fully dressed and ready to head off to the ballet studio to practice the new routine she had been working on with her partner Ben Wright. It was going extremely well in Tess' opinion but for some reason the coach just wasn't impressed. As hard as she tried, it seemed impossible to please her but this was a challenge that Tess was defiantly up for.

"Aaron, Are you still not up?" Tess called as she jogged up the stairs and stopped outside her brother's bedroom. "Aaron?" She said again when she didn't get a response before rolling her eyes, "That's it, I'm going without you then!" She called as she banged her fist twice on the door. She hated it when her brother ignored her like this. He knew how important ballet was to his sister and Tess was beginning to doubt that it was even important to him anymore.

On hearing his sister's voice, Aaron sighed heavily. He turned on his side from where he was, still in bed and rubbed his eyes before looking at the time. Crap! Tess was right. It was coming up for 11 o'clock and he was still not up? Shaking his head a little, Aaron sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn before getting up.

"Alright Tess, ill catch up with you later," Aaron muttered under his breath as he changed quickly, wearing loose, comfortable clothes.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Aaron pulled open the door and jogged down the stairs, seeing his sister had already left, as there was no sign of her petit white quilted handbag that she took everywhere or her ballet shoes.

Grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, Aaron turned to leave before being intercepted by his mother. "Aaron! What are you still doing here?" She asked, her blue eyes wide, making her look slightly insane mixed with her messy bed head blonde hair. "I overslept," The ballet dancer shrugged, starting to walk forward before his mother stopped him again.

"Overslept? Aaron, how do you expect to go all the way if you miss practice by oversleeping! Practice is vital Aaron; you want to do well don't you? Remember, everything we have always dreamed of, you performing on the west end, Broadway, dancing alongside celebrities and musical legends!"

Aaron mentally rolled his eyes. Great, he was going to get the speech again. His mother was certain that a career in ballet was what was best for her son and daughter and she was going to get them into it if it was the last thing she did. Aaron knew she cared, a little too much but he never said anything. He let her have her fantasies; Leon was more realistic about the future, besides how many male ballet dancers made it big?

As she blabbered on, Aaron leaned against the wall a little, wondering how long it was going to go on. "Tess has the passion, but you have the talent Aaron! If you don't work at it every day then you will lose it!"

"Err Mom," Aaron said, interrupting her as he glanced down at his watch, "Your making me even later," He said as he shook his head a little before heading to the door, leaving before she could say anything else on the subject.

Back at the Royal Ballet Institution, Tess could feel her bones begin to ache from the hours and hours of practice that together with Ben, the pair had put into their routine.

The partner competition was at the end of the summer and Tess her sights on beating her brother along with many other couples to win. Nothing would get in her way and with the girls sheer determination, she was going to get there. Of only her teacher and mentor had more faith in her. In fact, even her mother believed that Aaron was the star of the family, which made Tess even more determined to prove her wrong.

"Okay, Let's take five," Tess said through heavy breath as she moved away from her partner and reached for her bottled water, taking a long swig before wiping her hand against her forehead. She could tell that Ben was exhausted and there would only be so much more he could take, but she wanted to make the most of the day. Her dark eyes glanced back across the room as her partner leaned back against the wall, sweat showing around his neck through his light grey tee.

"Ready to go again?"

Ben raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked back at the petite brunette, whose hands were placed lightly on her waist. She reminded him of a general, ordering the soldier to do a million press ups.

"Come on Ben, we have 20 minutes left before the place closes for the night," Tess pleaded with him as she smiled, pouting her lips slightly as she put her palms together.

Ben groaned as he watched her, running a hand through his loosely curly hair before pushing up off the wall and moving back into position.

Tess had turned on the piece of music again, and as she stood in her beginning position she pointed her toes, her arms curved around her body elegantly.

Ridgeway had always been considered the ideal area to live and so as a youth from Henley, the 'bad' side of town, life wasn't always a song and dance.

Spencer McCarthy was from 'the streets' as it were. He was a streetdancer although he wasn't officially part of a crew. He was close to one crew in particular, that both his childhood friend, Kaylie Tanner and his 'wing man', Ross Quincey, were a part off. It wasn't that he wasn't welcome in the group, he just preferred to practice the dance uncompetitively and not as part of a collective group.

He sat on the wooden park bench as he watched the small group of adolencents, only half of the crew as they flipped and jumped around the park, causing passing mothers to throw disapproving looks in their general direction.

"Hey Spence!," Kaylie called with a smirk as she came up behind him, covering his eyes with her cold hands before she moved to sit down beside him, "Whats up?"

"Nothing," Spencer shrugged, looking sideways at her with a small lopsided grin that only pulled up one side of his mouth. He had been leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he watched them, before looking back at Kaylie again and raising his hand, brushing his naturally messy dark hair out of his face.

"Have you heard about the 'Royal Ballet institute for the rich and stuck ups' open day tomorrow morning?" Kaylie asked with a grin that made Spencer wonder what she was thinking about. The conversation seemed to have caught the attention of Quincey, who had stopped what he was doing and jogged over, resting one old trainer on the bench beside his friend.

"What would I be interested in the institution for?" Spencer asked her with a raised eyebrow, and Quincey smirked, making the 17 year old think that maybe his two best friends had already talked about it between them.

"It isn't fair that they get that place all to themselves," Kaylie protested as she shook her head, "And we have to practice in any old place we can find," She added as Spencer shrugged.

"That's life," He said as he leaned his elbows against his knees again.

"Oh come on Spence, you've seen the way those stick thin, stuck up, Billy Elliots walk around on their high horse, looking down on us and thinking theyre bloody royalty!" Quincey piped up, but it seemed Spencer still wasn't sure what the two of them were plotting.

"Whatever," Spencer said as he stood up, "I better go, Maddie gets pissed if I come home too late, might wake the baby," He added in his adopted mothers whining voice before he rolled his eyes. He clapped hands with Quincey and waved a goodbye to the rest of their crew before Spencer began back through the dark night, towards the run down flat that his foster family owned.

**Okay guys! Hope you liked my first chapter This story will include a lot of drama, conflict and plot twists, which I love. So let me know if you liked it so I can have some motivation to carry on.**

_**What happens when the perfect world of ballet collides with the freestyling streetdancers?**_

_**How much more of Tess' bossing round can Ben take?**_

_**What is Spencer's tragic and difficult back story?**_

_**Can love come from hate?**_


End file.
